They Saw It In The Bookstore
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: You are about to see something in a bookstore you didn't think you would see! ADMM. Would it be anything else?


_You are about to see something in a bookstore you didn't think you would see!_

**They Saw it in the Bookstore**

It had been two years since Harry had finally defeated Lord Voldemort. The world was beautiful and peaceful and the death eaters had been captured or put to death.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had ducked into a muggle bookstore in London trying to avoid the wizard paparazzi.

"Merlin its crazy," Ron exclaimed. "Why do they even follow us when we're trying to pose as muggles?"

"Let's just see if we can wade them out," Harry sighed cleaning off his glasses.

They all nodded and set off in different directions to find a way to entertain themselves.

Ron was just wandering around with nothing particular in mind. He turned the corner into the mythology section and all coherent thought lost him as he openly gaped at the sight in front of him.

"Oi Ron? Ron?" Harry asked tapping his friend as he saw him looking like a giant statue in the middle of a row.

Ron just pointed at what he was horrified to see but couldn't tear away from. Harry looked and his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

Hermione found her friends at the back of the store looking mortified and shocked at something in the aisle.

"What's wrong with you two?" she huffed, "the photographers are gone we can go now."

They said nothing but pulled her to them and made her look at the same sight. Hermione's hand clapped over her mouth as she saw the sight.

* * *

_**What was this sight that so trumped the dearly beloved Golden Trio?**_

There in the aisle up against the books Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was wrapped in Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's arms getting herself snogged senseless.

Apart from that the two esteemed professors' appearances were quite strange as well.

Minerva's hair was down and flowing behind her back and she was wearing white heels with a simple white and green polka doted summer dress.

Albus' hair was short and cropped so he could blend with the muggles and was wearing khaki slacks with a blue polo and brown Dockers.

The friends were so shocked they never noticed the elderly woman and three young children that approached from the other end.

"Mummy we…."

"Not again…" two of the little ones stated.

"All right you three break it up. Leave the love birds alone," the elderly woman laughed to the kids when she saw the trio at the end of the row.

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger stop staring at my daughter and her husband this instant!" the woman snapped.

The three shook themselves and blushed furiously.

"Mind telling me why you want to invade my little girl's privacy?" the woman asked setting the child she was holding on the ground and walking up to the three. She blocked most of the view but they saw Minerva and Albus break up and get on their knees talking to the three young children.

"I-I didn't know they were married," Harry stated lamely.

"Well they don't openly voice it," the woman replied.

The trio saw she was tall and only slightly plump with salt and pepper curls that went to her cheek and dark green eyes. She was wearing rather edgy looking eye glasses and was dressed in a pleated black skirt with a white blouse and purple sweater vest and black heels.

"Wait I've seen you at the Quidditch games. You come when ever Gryffindor or Ravenclaw play," Harry stated.

"Yes that's right. Katherine McGonagall at your service," she smiled shaking their hands.

"Hey you were at the Triwizard Tournament too! You sat by Snape ….hey and you danced with him at the ball!" Ron stated.

"Yes," Katherine nodded.

"So they're married with kids then?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Katherine nodded.

"You…you're not a muggle are you?" Hermione asked.

"No I have a pureblood pedigree. Just not the smarts to marry one," Katherine laughed.

"My father was a muggle," Minerva stated as she and Albus walked up behind the woman with their children.

There were two girls and one boy.

The eldest was the boy. He was about ten or eleven with auburn hair and blue green eyes. He had his hair short and gelled to stick up and was wearing brown cargo pants and blue sneakers with a blue t-shirt. He had round rimmed glasses and tan skin.

Next was a girl of nine with auburn curls held in a black barrette and twinkling blue eyes. A few freckles were on her cheeks and she had fair skin. She wore a white baby doll t-shirt with a brown plaid skirt and brown shoes.

In Albus' arms was a girl of five with black curls pulled into braided pigtails, pale skin, and green eyes. She was wearing the same kind of dress as her mother but with white buckle shoes.

"A very nice man," Katherine added taking her daughter's hand.

"These are my grandchildren Nicodemus, Nikita, and Veronica," Katherine added.

"How come we never knew you were married? Or that she was your mother?" Hermione asked Minerva.

"Well you probably suspected it," Minerva answered, "but we're very private when it comes to family."

"On some things," the boy teased.

"Nic hold your tongue," Katherine stated.

The boy's head dropped and he literally held his tongue.

"So…what are you all doing here?" Harry asked.

"What would anyone do in a bookstore," Nikita stated, "We're looking for books."

It was then the girl remembered what she had in her hand.

"Look mama I found a book about Minerva the goddess. Oh please can I have it?" she asked.

Minerva smiled and bent down to rub noses with the girl and laughed.

"Of course darling," the professor smiled taking years off her face.

"Well we shall see you later then," Katherine smiled taking her grandson's hand and walking away.

"Bye!" the children and Albus chorused following the elderly lady with their purchases.

Minerva looked at the blushing trio. "Hermione I'll see you come September for that animagus training and apprenticeship yes?"

"Yes Professor," Hermione nodded.

"Good," Minerva smiled, "You know you three should come over for dinner sometime. Albus boasts that mine and my mother's cooking is some of the best in the world. You'd love her chocolate truffles."

"We'll owl you sometime," Harry grinned.

"Bye then," Minerva smiled walking off.

They watched her walk away still not believing what they saw in the bookstore that day…but smiling at the wonderful thought of even the esteemed Headmaster and Deputy having peace now.

_**FINIS**_

_**

* * *

anyone care for the dinner?  
**_


End file.
